


This Isn't A Dream

by howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith (orphan_account)



Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genderswap, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Cucumbers, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Dildos, Erections, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderswap, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith
Summary: Quinton Fabray and Ray Berry have phone sex.remember this is smut. if you don't like that, move on.It's gay, like really gay. so yeah.also I changed Rachel's dad's to Ray"s moms
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Ray Berry/Quinton Fabray
Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875265
Kudos: 12





	This Isn't A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> again bold is Ray, non bold is Quinton.

Sunday, 4:06 pm

_"wanna see my cucumber?"_

_4:06 pm ✔_

_**"Seriously Quinton?"** _

_**4:07 pm ✔** _

_"come onnn"_

_4:07 pm ✔_

**_"We went through this last week, don't call your penis a vegetable."_ **

**_4:07 p_ _m ✔_ **

_"it was yesterday, and also don't call my cock a penis, I'm not a doctor"_

_4:07 pm ✔_

_**"You'd make a hot doctor** **:)."**_

**_4:08 pm_ **

Sunday, 4:30 pm

_"I'm being serious this time, I'm kind of horny right now"_

_4:30 pm ✔_

_**"What are you implying..."** _

_**4:31 pm ✔**_

_"maybe we could exchange pics, if you're comfortable"_

_4:31 pm ✔_

_**"I'm home alone right now ;)"** _

_**4:31 pm ✔**_

_"I'm gonna take that as a yes."_

_4:32 pm ✔_

_**"It's a yes."** _

_**4:32 pm ✔**_

_Quinton sent a photo_

He was gripping his hard cock in the photo.

Quinton's shaft was pretty thick and about 8 inches long, his dick was also uncut and had faintly blue veins running along it's surface.

Ray had imagined this moment so many times, well maybe not over the phone, but it would have to do. 

The image aroused Ray so much, his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight around his groin.

_"hey, ray are you still there?"_

_4:40 pm ✔_

**_"Sorry"_ **

**_"You're just.."_ **

**_4:41 pm ✔_ **

_"?"_

_4:42 pm ✔_

**_"Huge."_ **

**_4:42 pm ✔_ **

_"you gonna return the favour or...?"_

_4:42 pm ✔_

**_"Oh. Right."_ **

**_4:43 pm ✔_ **

Ray pulled his pants off, then pushed his boxers down just enough for him to pull his hard dick out. He then took a photo of himself, making sure that his member was visible where it rested against his stomach. 

Quinton somehow got even harder from that image. Ray's cock wasn't as big as the blondes, as the shorter boy's dick was 7 inches, and not as thick, but that didn't make Quinton any less turned on.

The quarterback's hand trailed down to his cock, and he started pumping it.

I mean honestly other than that his boner is useless.

He had, maybe stared at the other boy's lips before and imagined how well he would suck him. Ray once told him out of nowhere that he didn't have a gag reflex, and Quinton tried his best to think straight.

His hand moved up and down his thick shaft and he imagined Ray's lips wrapped around him, moaning as he sucked him off.

He used his other hand to type as he jerked off.

_"what are you thinking about?"_

_4:45 pm ✔_

_**"You. Fucking my ass with your thick cock. How about you?"** _

_**4:45 pm ✔** _

Quinton audibly moaned and started thrusting into his hand.

_"I'm thinking about the time when you told me you didn't have a gag reflex, and I'm thinking of putting it to use._

_"I'm thinking about you on your knees, blowing me and moaning as you suck me."_

_4:45 pm ✔_

With the help of some lube, Ray is fucking his ass with 3 fingers. He pulls them out and opens his top drawer to get his dildo out.

He purchased a while ago, getting bored of just using his fingers when he fantasized about Quinton. Honestly, he has no idea how his moms didn't find it. But it's good they haven't, yet. 

He slicks the toy up with lube and positions it at his still gaping asshole and pushes in. The pain is still there, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to.

Eventually, he starts going quicker, fucking himself with the flesh colored silicone cock. 

**_"I'm fucking my ass with my dildo, imagining it's you."_ **

**_4:48 pm ✔_ **

_"That's, a nice image"_

_"I'm so close"_

4:48 pm ✔

And and that moment, he comes, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his cock.

_"Holy shit I just came"_

_4:48 pm ✔_

Ray is so close, but then he hears footsteps.

"Shit, they're home." he whispers under his breath.

_**"My parents are home, see you later."** _

_**4:49 pm ✔** _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I finally got around to writing it.


End file.
